


Pent Up

by Damzil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Dates, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Gift Giving, Hook-Up, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Skype, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damzil/pseuds/Damzil
Summary: Seventeen year old goth girl, Vega Wieter has the strange fantasy of exposing herself in front of an older woman. After searching online for a possible candidate, she becomes acquainted with a thirty-five year old female entrepreneur by the name of Elizabeth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an fictional, original work by me. Any characters depicted here are my own and if they share any resemblance to any existing character, that is purely a coincidence.
> 
> Warning: This story depicts the sexual relationship of an older woman and teenage girl. If this type of content does not suit you, please click away immediately.
> 
> I do not, nor will I ever, condone pedophilia or sexual acts against a minor. Please take this story as merely artistic expression.

After days and days of heavy contemplation, the young goth girl had finally made her decision. 

Vega Wieter was never the adventurous type when it came to her sexual desires, but the constant thought of showing off her body to an older woman made her teenage quim ache in need. 

Since she was about fifteen, she always had the urge to undress in front of an open window. Imagining herself standing there, in high hopes of her female neighbor spotting her, donning nothing but a smile. Meanwhile, her fingers would rub and caress every pleasurable place on her body. 

Watching porn of ladies, showing their unclothed bodies to people always ended up making her cum in some way or another, but that was never enough to satiate the lust that smoldered in her chest. 

She needed the feeling of eyes tracing over her nude figure... And she is not going to wait around for it. 

For the course of two weeks, Vega searched different lesbian chatrooms, dating websites, and porn sites, yearning desperately for a woman to reply to her offers. 

Hopeless message after hopeless message, she finally got one. Elizabeth, aged thirty-five; had money to spend and nothing to spend it on. She was a voyeur in search of an exhibitionist for utmost satisfaction. Vega knew she was the one for her. 

Elizabeth and Vega's text messages consisted of dirty talk and nudes, some normal and some... A little daring. Eventually, Vega handed off her phone number to her and would regularly engage in phone sex with her - making each other climax with just their words alone. They both knew their relationship was working out perfectly! 

Although their relationship was quite sexual, they would have normal conversations from time to time - whether it was school, work, or family, they would talk about it all. It would never last as long as an hour though, for Vega would get horny just from hearing Elizabeth's voice speaking to her. 

She couldn't help it! The two spent the other day making nicknames for each other and hearing the woman call her Vega Louise made her crotch throb. She made her feel like a little girl again despite her being seventeen. 

Many days smoothly drifted by without a problem - each day beginning with a small phone conversation with Elizabeth or Aunt Lizzy as she now calls her. Vega would even brag about how her parents are completely oblivious of the fact that her teenage daughter was scheduling liaisons with a woman who is half her age; Lizzy often rewarding her with compliments about how wonderfully secretive she was. The goth, of course, ate it up. 

It was a chilly Thursday afternoon in November. Vega had just recently received a call from Elizabeth, claiming that she had gotten something for her and that it would arrive in the mail any minute from then. The girl's stomach stirred in nervous anticipation as she waited near her front door. Whatever the package was, she knew it would be something she'd love because it came from Aunt Lizzy. 

A swift knock at the door made the girl jolt in surprise. Hurrying towards it, she opened it and looked down at her welcome mat. A medium sized box met her gaze and she quickly picked it up and closed the door silently behind her. Thank Goodness nobody was in the living room or kitchen at the time, otherwise Vega would be heavily interrogated by her parents, or even her younger siblings. That was always a thing that happened quite frequently. 

Looking around the room, she made her way up the stairs towards her bedroom, making sure to be as inaudible as possible as she reached the apex. 

Once her face met with her bedroom door, she pushed herself inside without looking behind her and locked the door. 

She laid the box on her bed and clutched her chest. Her heart rattled in her ribcage so loudly that she thought it could burst. She could never be too careful when it came to strangers, but for some reason, Aunt Lizzy made her feel safe as if she was her actual aunt. She acknowledged the strangeness of their relationship, but she didn't care. She wanted to cum in the way she yearned the most; in front of an older woman. 

Sitting down on her mattress, she retrieved a pair of scissors from her bedside drawer and traced it down the taped opening. After cutting most of the tape, she set down her shears and stared blankly at the box. She felt herself beginning to sweat and slicked back her neck length, black hair in an attempt to calm herself down. _Hot and bothered already?_ She could hear Lizzy say, and she wasn't too far off. 

Vega braced herself and checked her door once, twice, and even three times for good measure. She really couldn't handle anyone walking in on her and finding out what she was doing. A girl like her couldn't take the pressure. 

Sucking in a deep puff of air, she folded the flaps over to see a handwritten note and a long, velvet sack that held whatever gift Lizzy sent. She picked up the note with a shaky hand and read it to herself. It read: 

_Hello my beautiful Vega Louise! I know how bored and pent up you are by yourself in North Carolina and I couldn't just sit there and listen to your frustration, so this gift is mainly to give you some sort of release that shall immensely satisfy your unwavering lust._

_Once you see this letter and the present, turn on your Skype and enter this username: XXXXXXXX._

_I love you and I can't wait to see you use my gift._

_Love,_

_Aunt Lizzy_

A sizable grin raced across Vega's face as Elizabeth's words flowed through her mind. Her vocabulary and sweet words were so calming that she could almost cry with overwhelming joy. However, there was time for that later. Right now, she needed to find out what the woman's offering could be. With careful hands, she picked up the lengthy object and ran her fingers along the soft felt of the pouch that contained it. It was definitely long, and she was getting quite uncomfortable while squeezing it in her palms. It was hard. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip and her breathing became ragged as she slowly but carefully reached inside the bag with maddening impatience. What she detected was a solid rubber bulb attached to a long baton like structure. Drawing it out, she finally recognized what it was. It was a vibrating massage wand. Ecstatic, the teen rubbed her finger tips lightly over the hard plastic. In the interim, her vagina pulsed in time with her heartbeat.

"Wow." She whispered in delight.


	2. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega Skypes with Elizabeth for the first time.

This was her first ever sex toy and she just couldn't wait to see what it had in store for her. Naturally, she would already begin using it until the battery died but she thought back to Lizzy's note. _Turn on your Skype and enter this username…_  
Elizabeth would always drop subtle hints about wanting to see Vega's face and body, but Vega didn't seem to catch on until their session ended. She honestly wanted to see Aunt Lizzy too - always fantasizing about her doing anything she wanted to her. So maybe now, she could finally have courage to video chat with her for once.  
Her eyes peered over at her silver laptop, sitting neglected on her dresser collecting dust. She used it to search for voyeurs a few weeks ago, but since she had Aunt Lizzy, she hadn't really used it since then. She knew what she had to do. She suspected that Lizzy was already waiting for her on the other end, so she hurriedly went up to her work desk, slid it towards the middle of her bedroom, then rolled the desk chair over and placed it ahead of it. A little much for a video chat, but she wanted to look perfect for her lovely Aunt Lizzy.  
Grabbing hold of her laptop, she set it down on the desk and flipped the top open. The girl developed a nervous stomach as she realized that she might be exposing herself in front of Lizzy. Sure, she touched herself on the phone with her many times, but Lizzy actually seeing her do it was a little scary in her opinion. However, Vega didn't want to hold back - she wanted to fuck herself for Elizabeth; touch her body for Elizabeth; cum for Elizabeth.  
The teen walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. Her neck length, black hair was messy yet styled; Her lips and eyelids were colored all black; She sported a black and white raglan t-shirt and dark, sable jeans; And her feet were bare with toes painted black.

"Okay, good."

Scurrying over to the desk, she kneeled down and turned on the laptop. Her heart thumped hard against her throat at the time she clicked into the Skype app, typed in Elizabeth's username and added her. Almost immediately after she added her, Lizzy accepted the request. Vega giggled slightly as she imagined Elizabeth waiting in front of her computer screen and breathing heavily - Lizzy wasn't that creepy though.  
Patting herself down, she clicked on the icon that said 'Elizabeth Ryker' and sat down as it rang. A couple seconds pass and the face of her Aunt Lizzy is shown.  
Elizabeth was a good looking woman - in every picture she sent Vega, she looked like a model. On the screen, her brown hair flowed over her back like a waterfall and her dark eyes were circled by black-framed glasses. She was clad in an emerald sweater and her lips were curled into a deviously attractive smile that made Vega's heart skip a beat.

"There you are my beautiful Vega Louise," Elizabeth spoke, her fingers playfully tugging at a strand of her hair. "You look so sexy for me."

The goth grinned and lifted her arm to scratch the back of her neck. _Sexy? I wouldn't say that,_ she pondered. "Thanks Lizzy, I'm glad you think so. You look nice too."

"Why thank you sweetie," Elizabeth responded between chuckles.

Vega licked her lips and placed her hand in her lap. The way Lizzy called her sweetie made her young quim twitch. She was a sucker for nicknames and it stuck out quite easily from the way her cheeks turned pink. Of course, Elizabeth thought it was cute and she let out a little 'aww' when she saw it.

"Did you like my present Vega?"

The teen nodded and fixed her gaze to the floor. It was different talking on the phone than video calling. Moaning and begging to cum is different on the phone than on video call - it was more dirty. However, exhibitionism is what Vega enjoys and she wasn't about to wuss out on Lizzy.

"I loved it," She said proudly, "I haven't used it yet."

"Good girl. You heeded well to my note, huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth moaned in acknowledgment to the name Vega addressed her as. She loved compliant girls like her; She might even be her favorite. "How about I show you how to use it, honey."

Vega perked up and her blue eyes widened, "Really?"

"Why not? It isn't nothing I haven't seen before."

Vega found Elizabeth's words very logical. It was true - She has seen Vega's body before, whether it was her breasts or her pussy, she would always send pictures of her playing with herself. The teen was still nervous about it though; In the photos she had sent Lizzy before, she was clean shaven. She wasn't sure what the woman's views on pubic hair were, but she didn't want to disgust her.

"I'm not really-"

"Shaved? That's okay," Elizabeth finished, "I'll love your body no matter what."

The goth shot her a quick nod and went over to her bed where she left the wand. Holding it up, she showed it off to her Aunt Lizzy who smiled and leaned her head in her palm. Vega knew she was going to have a good time with her. Sitting back down, she waited for instruction.

"You're looking kind of flushed, why don't you take off your shirt for me, Vega Louise."

Vega clamped her teeth down onto her bottom lip and tugged at the hem of her shirt, lifting it upwards towards her ribcage. The cold draft of the autumn air sent shivers up her spine and goosebumps wracked her pale flesh, making her pause for a second.

"All the way my dear."

The teen gulped and pulled her shirt over her head, her stomach and chest now visible to the woman. Each side of her collarbone was pierced and her bellybutton beared a shiny, black stud through it. She could hear Lizzy growl from the speakers which made her tremble in delight. "You like what you see, Lizzy?"

"I do," Lizzy replies, "how about you rub your nipples and show me how good it feels."

Vega's breath hitches as she raises her hand and squeezes her right breast. It was unfortunate that she was an A-cup, but that didn't discourage her. Her eyes darted from the screen to her hand, checking that she isn't doing anything wrong to upset Lizzy.   
All the woman did was smile and chuckle at the girl's every movement which she loved. She needed all the attention she could get from her, since it was the first time they've been face to face before. 

"Like this?" Vega asked; her fingers brushing the peaked point on her bra.

"Just like that, but with both hands."

The girl winked her eye and raised both hands to her chest; Rolling her digits around each nipple and playfully squeezing them between her thumb and index fingers. She turned her eyes up towards the ceiling in mock attempt to show that she was enjoying herself. From what she could hear, the older woman seemed to adore ordering the girl around - it was almost as if she had experience in that field. Not that it mattered, though it made Vega wonder how many girls she's done this to.

From Elizabeth's perspective, she highly admired how submissive and acquiescent Vega was being. In retrospect, she had never witnessed such subservience coming from a horny teenager that she met only a few weeks ago. She thought she'd have to build her way up, but it turned out Vega was a horn-dog and ready to take whatever she threw at her. That's what made her special. 

"Mm, the bra isn't working. Take it off." Lizzy said. 

As if in a trance, Vega curled her arms back to undo the latches on her brassiere - letting it trail down her shoulders and land on the carpet. Her chest was in full view now; An array of freckles peppered her pierced collarbone in a scarcely detectable amount - her nipples small, and hard were flushed hot pink and goosebumps rose throughout her skin again as the wind from outside suddenly picked up.   
The goth continued without further instruction and began pinching at her pointed nipples - biting her lip and breathing more soundly as each brush of her finger sent waves of pleasure to her core.

"That's it, nice and slow..." 

Being topless before her Aunt Lizzy was starting to make the girl become wet with arousal; it was no joke that Vega had a thing for exposing herself while someone watched. Even if her fantasies always made her wet, Lizzy's piercing gaze made her even wetter. It was almost like a Pavlovian experiment except instead of a dog with food, it was Elizabeth and her beautiful, brown eyes. 

"Look at those adorable, small tits of yours, Vega Louise," Lizzy gasped, "I would love to taste them." 

Smiling, the teen puffed her chest outwards towards the screen. "I wouldn't mind that." 

"You better not, Angel." 

For once, Vega actually felt good showing off her body as well as gaining compliments along with them. If the exhibitionism didn't get her off, the worshipping definitely would and she knew that for a fact. She was always attracted to the kinky, older girls that would often make her role play or do something over the top; she was a sex daredevil if you will - open to things that most girls wouldn't usually dare to do.  
Vega's fingers perfectly massaged her sensitive nipples as Elizabeth watched; Her pussy thrumming helplessly against her jeans and underwear, waiting patiently yet desperately to be played with.  
Lizzy viewed the girl with an amused look, but she was quite bored with Vega's dull, albeit sultry way of pleasuring herself. Yearning for something more, she quickly stopped the girl from continuing.

"That's enough sweetie," She advised, causing the teen to glare at her through the webcam. She didn't want to make it seem like she disliked what she was doing, in fact, it really aroused her, but she needed to see more of her body, and she didn't want to waste anymore time. "Take off those restricting jeans and show me what you got under those panties."

The black haired girl smirked and dragged her fingertips down her ribs, towards the button of her jeans. It was apparent that she was more comfortable uncovering herself - she had already gotten this far, right? Their eyes met for a brief moment; Elizabeth's lips forming into a tight simper while her eyes observed the girl with wicked satisfaction. Taking that as a hint, she stood up and slid her jeans down her smooth, pallid thighs; blotches of pink bedizening her knees as she drew them downwards. The girl was now left in silvery panties that were darkened at the front; dampened with her arousal. She posed accordingly - her hands clasping behind her back as she displayed herself.  
  
The woman clapped her palm over her mouth in amazement. "You're body is so fucking perfect for me, Vega."

Vega wiggled her chest, "Thank you Aunt Lizzy."

"Turn around, I wanna see your ass."

Vega let out a adorable giggle while she rotated towards her computer chair, arching her back and bearing her butt to Elizabeth who praised her for obeying. It was hard not to obey. Lizzy always had a way of saying things, whether it was on the phone or right now - It was quite evident that she was an English major and she could easily hear it from her articulated speech patterns. Anyway, the thing about Vega's ass is that it made up for her flat chest quite nicely. It was plump and soft to the touch with freckles sprinkled about its surface.

"Cute, now slide down those panties nice and slow."

Clutching the waistband of her underwear, Vega leisurely pushed them down, unveiling her attractive, wan buttox. With a smirk, she decided to tease the woman by lifting one of her ass cheeks and showing off the tight pucker of her pink asshole; evoking a gasp from Lizzy in the process.

"That's it, turn back and show me that fucking pussy."

"With pleasure," Vega retorted as she spun around and faced her senior; her legs spread wide open to present her vagina in all its glory. Dark brown hairs sheltered her mound in generous patches and small droplets of fluid dribbled down her labia. "Elizabeth."

"Play with it." The brunette ordered.

The girl's pulse was now reduced to a faint throb in her skull, for the moment she had been waiting for has finally arrived. She was focused and determined to give her Aunt Lizzy a show that she would never forget. Trailing her hand down her abdomen - the tips of her digits reached her clitoris. She rubbed it steadily with two fingers as her other hand gently caressed her left nipple. A breathy moan escaped her lips in a matter of seconds, for she had been building up since she retrieved her package almost half an hour ago.  
Her fingers swirled around her clit like a cyclone while her other arm reached down to spread herself open. She displayed her reddened genitals to the woman as if expecting her to reach out and touch it herself. It was a shame, yes, but she still felt good from her own stimulation. Cocking her head to the side, her turquoise eyes watched her own hands work at her cunt with juvenile efforts. Her breathing was rapid and hot and the sensation of Lizzy's eyes burning holes through her flesh were making her crazed with lust. This experience was so vast and exciting for her, that her surroundings were deminished to white noise.  
After minutes of clitoral contact, she shifted her gears. As her left hand spread her pussy lips - her right one pressed lightly against her entrance. She was ready for number one on her list; fuck herself for Elizabeth. Without hesitation she plunged her middle digits into her pussy with wreckless abandon - withdrawing them for a short second then thrusting them all the way down to the knuckles. "Ffffuck."  
Her eyes were glassy with the mixture of concentration and ardour. Usually when she masturbated she would rub her clit until she came, but she had to make this worth while; she still hadn't gotten around to playing with her new toy just yet. Pulling her fingers out of herself, she leaned over and grabbed the vibrator that Lizzy had gifted her. She stared at it with a perplexed look and then fixed her gaze to her laptop screen. It was the first time she looked up since she started masturbating. Apparently, during all that, Lizzy had time to remove her pants and was now fingering herself under her panties; her webcam, of course, capturing it all.

"It's charged… Just… Hold down the power button." Elizabeth said between heaves of air.

Doing as she instructed, the wand worked to life and the rubber bulb was now buzzing against Vega's palm. Excited yet hesitant, she gradually let the machine descend onto her clit.

"Oh my God!" She moaned loudly in response.

Keeping it steady on her bundle of nerves, she allowed her eyes to roll back. She had never experienced such satisfaction from anything she's used in her lifetime. Not even the electric toothbrush she took apart could compare to the tremendous feeling this gave her. Shockwaves after shockwaves of orgasm inducing pleasure surged throughout her body as the wand battered her clit at an unbearable speed. She was moderately close now, but not close enough. She had a good three minutes until she came, which was an acceptable amount of time to give her Aunt Lizzy an entertaining finale.  
No matter how many times she's tried, she couldn't bring herself to look at the screen, for she knew that if she did - seeing Lizzy fingerfuck herself would immediately make her cum.

"You're so good baby," Elizabeth complimented, "don't keep it still though, move it around."

Clenching her teeth, Vega circulated the bulb around her cunt like she did earlier with her fingers. That seemed to make the girl lose all self control as she now bucked upwards towards her vibrator like it owed her money. At this point, she was a panting mess; her mouth hung open in a silent moan as saliva flowed down the side of her mouth. She has now lost all regard for her parents hearing her howl at the heavens. She needed this climax as much as humans needed oxygen, and she wasn't going to stop herself.

"Aunt Lizzy… I'm-"

"No, not yet! A few more seconds!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She was close too, but she wanted to cum simultaneously with her beloved Vega Louise.

As much as Vega wanted to cum, she obeyed and removed the vibrator from her pussy for a brief moment - waiting patiently for Liz to catch up in time for both of them to orgasm together. She watched the woman expeditiously shove her fingers in an out of her cunt in an almost hypnotic pattern.

"Come on Lizzy, I'm waiting." Vega teased with a devilish grin.

Elizabeth's voice shook as she managed to squeak: "Now."

Vega wasted no time getting back to what she was doing. Driving her index finger into her center, she let the wand hum against her clit with incredible force. "Fuck…fuck.. fuck.. Fuck!"

Jamming her finger deep inside her, she climaxed hard against her palm - her juices squirting outwards as she seemingly hit the right spot to induce it. Her hips twitched up and down against the vibe as she rode out her orgasm without shame. In the interim, Elizabeth came roughly in her underwear while moaning Vega's name.

"Yes Vega… Yes!" She heard her say.

That was it, Vega was completely spent. She slouched against her seat and panted loudly - the wand still buzzing against her stomach. She had never experienced an orgasm such as this one. None of the girls she's fucked before had ever made her cum like that before. There was definitely a distinction between phone sex and cam sex. Cam sex actually messed with her brain. Never in a million years would she ever feel as good as she did today. Not even drugs could make her relive this feeling. Nothing.

"My lord, Vega Louise," Lizzy spoke, realigning her webcam to show her face. "That was quite a session."

All that Vega could manage was a quick thumbs up before leaning her head back.

"That's okay, rest up, you need it. You were a very good girl for me sweetie! I sure as hell won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Me either." Vega responded.

That night, Vega stayed up and attempted to look for a good enough hiding place for her new gift. Of course, it would have to be in her reach since she will definitely have some time to herself. After pondering it for a bit, she slid it into her bedside drawer for the time being until her morning phone call with Lizzy. That device was too exciting to be left alone for long periods of time; she'll have to ask Lizzy about how much battery life it still has, but for right now she was exhausted and was craving a good night's rest. Little does she know, today will be the last time she sees Elizabeth digitally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to finish chapter two! This is a three part series and it will definitely take some time to write up the final installment. All in all, thanks for the Kudos, make sure to leave a comment and stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I have half of the second chapter for this story done and I plan to keep writing as soon as this story is published. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and make sure to leave me a Kudos if I earned it!


End file.
